Out at the Opera
by BloodyBlossoms
Summary: Hermione works to much. Draco gets ditched. Add meddling friends to the mix and you have an entertaining night. Fluffy little one-shot


Hermione was sitting at her desk working through her lunch in hopes that she would be able to finish work early that day. She was glaring at a particularly irritating paper when a knock came at her door. Moments later her blond haired assistant came in with a memo which she silently handed to her boss sensing Hermione's irritation and quickly leaving. Hermione sighed as she set down her current ledger to unfold the note.

 _Something came up and I won't be able to make it tonight._

 _You are still going and I better hear details on how good or bad it is this on Sunday._

 _If you don't punishment will start with sticking charms on every page of every book you own._

 _-Pansy_

She groaned and dropped her head onto her desk. She already was being dragged out by her once enemy now best friend to a new opera that was happening that night. Not that she didn't like going to the opera she really did she just didn't feel like going out much lately. She lifted her head and looked over the papers scatted on her desk. Taking a few moment she decided that she would take off early and worry about the rest of the work on Monday, it really didn't even need to be ready until the end of next week anyways. She stood and gathered her things throwing her cloak over her shoulders as she opened her office door.

"Katie im heading out something came up so ill see you monday." She waved to her assistant.

"Alright have a good weekend." Katie smiled.

"You too."

She left the ministry and headed for a dress shop a few blocks away where pansy had taken her to order a dress for tonight saying nothing like a girls night out as an excuse for a new dress and shoes. She had rolled her eyes but let herself be dragged along anyways and really she was excited for the dress she found. After picking up her new dress and heels she went to the nearest safe place to apparate home.

Draco check the clock for the third time in the past five minutes. She was late. His pocket began to vibrate and he pulled out his phone to see who it was. He rolled his eyes when he saw her name on the caller id.

"Your going to miss the start if you don't hurry." He said as he answered.

"Something came up so im not going to make it and before you say anything no you are not allowed to leave and waste a perfectly good night and I had better hear all about it later if not well get creative." She hung up. Draco pulled the phone away from his ear and rolled his eyes at it. Really the only reason he got it was because several of his friends and his mother got them and not one to be left behind he got one too. He let out a deep breath before making his way inside to his seat.

Hermione glossed her lips and checked herself one last time in the mirror she had to admit that she thought she looked pretty good. The dress pansy had helped her pick out was champagne in color ending mid thigh and had sheer long sleeves and the whole thing slightly shimmered and paired with peach heels. She grabbed her clutch that matched the shoes and dropped in her wand and keys before stepping out locking the door before making her way to the apparition spot. Hermione walked as quickly as she could not wanting to be late and was relieved to see people still filtering in to the opera house. She gave her ticket to the man tending the both by the door and thanked him when he told her the best way to her seat. A small shiver of excitement ran through her as she made her was down the aisles to her row.

Draco was nearly to his seat when her saw someone take the seat that was supposed to be taken by the person who had ditched him last minute. Thinking nothing of it he moved to take his seat. It wasn't until the woman turned towards him that he realized he knew her.

"Granger?"

"Malfoy? What are you doing here?" She questioned looking just as stunned as he felt.

"I asked first." She rolled her eyes at that but smiled a little.

"I was supposed to be having a girls night with pansy but she told me this afternoon that something came up. Now what are you doing here in what was supposed to be her seat." Hermione turned a bit more towards him as she questioned him. Draco put the pieces together.

"My mother gave pansy the tickets a while ago and she said that since iv been busy lately I needed to make it up to her as her best friend and come. Now im thinking she ditched us on purpose." He was going to hex her next time he saw her.

" She got the tickets from your mother? I didn't know that she just barged in my house a while ago and said I needed to get out for a night. She said I work to much." She grumbled the last part but draco heard it.

"Well she does have a point there." Draco smirked.

"Hey if I recall you have helped me with a few of my cases." She smacked his arm but grinned at him.

"That is true. So if she told you she wasn't coming earlier why did you come?" He asked.

"She threatened to put sticking charms on every page of every book I own if I didnt." Hermione growled hating that she was blackmailed into a night out. Draco laughed at that.

"She told me to use my imagination. At least she told you in advance I was waiting in the lobby when she called and said she wasn't coming." He was leaning back and had thrown an arm over the back of hermione's seat but she hadn't seemed to notice it or wasn't bothered.

"Well that's just rude." She responded.

Just then the lights dimmed and the curtains to the stage slid open. Hermione turned toward the stage and leaned back in her seat. The orchestra began playing and the voices of the singer on stage began to ring out into the crowd. Draco looked at hermione out of the corner of her eye. He had gotten to know her over that past few years, at least knew her better than he did in his youth. She had come into her own and was no longer the brain that followed behind the other two of the golden trio but stood on her own two feet. She was head of a department of her own creation, aiding in the rights of all magical people and creature alike and spent plenty of time with the other departments working together to make things better for everyone. He had worked with her on several occasions to better help her with certain aspects of the law side of things. He looked at her in the dim lights of the opera house. She look, if he was honest, quite exquisite in what she was wearing. Her dress almost seemed to glow and fit her perfectly outlining the was she had grown up physically from the girl she had once been. Her neck was long and smooth since she had pulled her hair up into a twist with only a few strands falling and framing her face. She looked beautiful but then he had notice a while ago that she had changed. Draco suspected that pansy knew of his feelings and had set this up. He was still deciding on if he would thank her or hex her when he saw her next.

Hermione knew he was watching her and could feel his arm that was still thrown over the back of her seat. She had looked him over while they had been talking. He looked good in his black suit and the silver shirt that was under his jacket was so close to his eye color it was perfect. His hair was longer than it used to be, hanging just past his ear and he would unconsciously run his hand through it when some of the white strands would fall into his face. It made her want to run her hands through it. She was going to kill pansy for this later since the witch knew she had been harboring a crush on him in recent times. She couldn't help it he had changed. The draco malfoy from their youth had turned himself around and made himself into an amazing respectable man the worked to help bring the wizarding world forward and was one of the best lawyers there was. Draco had even apologized several times while they were working together for the way he had acted in the past. Now she was sitting two feet away from him the heat from his arm across her shoulder made her want to lean into him while she felt him watching her out of the corner of her eye. Yes she was definitely going to kill pansy.

The opera was actually quite good and before long both draco and hermione were enthralled with what was going on. They had relaxed hermione had began to unconsciously lean in towards draco and he his arm slid from the back of her seat to her shoulders. When it ended they made their way out talking happily to each other. They made it to the street and talked for a few more before silence fell on them. Hermione was looking at her feet and draco was looking at her, neither wanting to leave the others persense. A thought struck draco and s smile slid onto his face.

"Hermione?" He said her name taking a step towards her. Hermione's eyes shot up to his face.

"Yes?" It was almost a whisper.

"Did you happen to eat before you came tonight?"

"I.. No I was supposed to get dinner with pansy after the opera was over."

"I happen to know a place nearby that serves fantastic kidney pie. If you would like we could go and get some." He really hoped she would. A smile stretched across her lips.

"Hmm kidney pie? Do they have regular pie too because I think I could definitely go for that." It was draco's turn to smile at her. He turned slightly and offered her his arm and it only took her a moment to slip her hand through it.

"You know im not quite sure we will have ti find that out. If not I think I have some blueberry pie at home." Hermione laughed as she let him lead her away.

Pansy was drinking her coffee the next morning when her phone beeped. She set the prophet down and opened the message and couldn't help the laugh that escaped her.

"What is so funny this early in the morning?" He asked running a hand through his extra messy black hair. She handed him her phone so her could see for himself. He set down his coffee to put on his glasses to read.

 _You are and evil bitch and I love you for it._

 _The opera was good but dinner was better._

Harry laughed at the picture attached. It was breakfast sitting on the table, draco with his back turned to the camera pouring juice into cups.

"I guess your plan worked." He handed her phone back kissed her cheek and went about sitting to have his coffee.

"Of course it was my plan after all."

* * *

So it has been a long time since I have posted anything and then I get struck with a random idea for a dramione fic. I apolagize if it sucks it has been a while since I have written anything but im trying to get back into the swing of things. Anywho thanks for reading I hope you enjoyed it (if you did let me know I really would love that:D.) As with everything I have a disclaimer on my profile.


End file.
